Intimate
by Jaidelynn
Summary: Felicity Smoak just wants to get through this date and when it fails she ends up meeting Oliver Queen. The blue-eyed man who makes her heart beat and sends shivers down her back with just a mere look. She can't resist his charm or his looks but he doesn't do commitment. So she offers him a proposal he can't refuse; she wants him to teach her the art of sex no strings attached. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: My first Olicity Story! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy it though and if there are mistakes that I didn't catch please let me know and I'll be sure to fix them. With that said this is an AU story so the characters are somewhat OOC but I hope you'll still give it a chance. Enjoy! And don't forget to R &amp; R. =]**_

_**Disclaimer: Only going to say this once, but sadly I don't own Arrow.**_

**Intimate**

**Chapter 1**

"It's official, I look like a hooker." Felicity threw her hands up in mock surrender, frowning at her self in the mirror. The black dress accentuated her curves perfectly, hugging her like a second skin. A single silver strap rested on her shoulder curving around the dress until it reached the end of the dress where a small slit was made. Small glittery stones were placed on that silver strap, making the dress sparkle. The outfit was perfected with 4 inch stiletto heels.

Although the dress was gorgeous it wasn't her style. For one thing the dress was too short, barely passing her thighs. She knew if she was even to bend over just a little she would be showing too much, at least for her taste. And as much as the dress emphasized her curves it was beyond too tight. She could barely breath and it was really uncomfortable on her breasts.

"Do I really have to wear this? I mean can't I wear something less..." She trailed off trying to think of a word that would fit.

"Sexy?" Her friend replied smirking.

"Whorish." Felicity remarked back glaring at her laughing friend.

"You look hot Felicity, trust me. You'll have that guy eating out of the palm of your hand."

"I don't even know what the guy looks like so maybe I don't want him eating out of the palm of my hand." Frowning at herself once again, she tried to pull the dress down a little hoping to cover some more thigh, but it wasn't budging. "And sheesh can I at least take off some of this makeup, I look like a damn clown, with big hair. Welp, that's it. I look like a whorish clown and I don't even think they exist but if they did I'd be in the group, probably leader, because apparently I have no morals since I let you talk me into this. And now you're laughing at me." Felicity stared down at her friend, waiting for her giggling to subside. "Sara, stop laughing at me."

The pillow that landed smack in her face seemed to subdue some of the giggling. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Sara smiled apologetically. "This," she pointed at Felicity raising her finger up and down, "isn't really your scene huh?"

"No, and you should already know that. Can't I take it down a notch in the makeup department and wear something less revealing and maybe something I can actually breath in and won't suffocate me to death?"

Sara rose up from the bed, all the while smiling. "Sure, I'll find you something else to where in my closet, while you wash away your clown face," she smirked.

Felicity rolled her eyes, dabbing away at the makeup with a tissue. "I don't understand why I can't just pick out my own outfit," she mumbled.

"Because," Sara started apparently hearing what she said, "we both know that you would either dress too casual or too formal. And sorry to inform you but this isn't a baseball game or an interview. It's a date. You're suppose to look nice with a tad bit flirty." Waltzing back in the room, Sara handed her a navy blue dress. "Here try this on," she demanded ushering felicity into the bathroom.

"But I'm not flirty at all," Felicity continued the conversation. "I'm awkward and I ramble a lot when I'm nervous or not sometimes and I'm nerdy and no one wants to be with a nerd. And every guy wants to be with hot and sexier girls and I'm just plain ole," she stopped mid-sentence opening the bathroom to stare straight at Sara, "me," she finished.

The awe expression on Sara's face left her speechless. "You look amazing. Better than I ever did in that dress," Sara gushed, almost envious.

Felicity bit her lip in uncertainty. "You really think so?" The blue dress still somewhat hugged her curves, however it left some mystery to what her curves actually looked like. It reached almost to her knees which she was thankful for, not wanting the dress to be too short, but also not too long. The front of the dress dipped into a v-shape showing a little cleavage. The back left little to the imagination being backless.

"Trust me, you look great," Sara smiled grabbing her friend's hand. "Now come on; let's fix that make up of yours and pick out some new heels for you."

"Uh actually," Felicity hesitated, "the heels stay. I kinda like them." Looking down at her feet, she admired the heels once more, knowing however that later her feet would be regretting her decision.

Sara knowingly smirked. "As you wish. We need to hurry were running late as it is and we don't want to keep our men waiting."

"You mean your man," Felicity corrected. "Once again do I have to point out that I don't even know the guy I'm supposedly accompanying tonight." She complained, tilting her head up and moving her blonde her to the side so Sara could add the finishing touches to her makeup.

"Your date's name is Dave, and Jamie said he was a good guy." Jamie was Sara's boyfriend.

Felicity silently groaned, already having a feeling that she wasn't going to enjoy this. "Did I mention how much I hate blind dates?"

Sara smirked, "Once or twice. You're done, lets go." She rushed felicity, and this time felicity's groan wasn't so silent.

xXx

"And then she just left me. No phone call, or email, not even a note. Just 1 piece of her clothing left in our closet." Dave rambled on, drinking his 3rd beer of the night.

Felicity sighed, nursing her coke and rum. Her index finger circled the rim of the glass for the umpteenth time the past 45 minutes prior to only being their an hour. They were currently at Verdant, the night club. Sara was out on the dance floor with Jaime while she was stuck at this table with Dave, listening him mope on about his ex who was perfect and gorgeous and who left him. She blocked out the sound of him talking long ago, only responding with the necessary 'uh huh', 'really' and 'is that so' when it seemed appropriate. The perspiration on her glass seemed much too interesting to her as she followed a single drop with her eyes, watching as it slowly made its way down the side, disappearing and blending in with the table.

She knew she should have stayed home and studied for her upcoming test, not that she needed much studying being top of her class, though a little extra studying never hurt. Besides, being on scholarship she wanted to make sure she aced all her classes. Losing that scholarship would be torture, knowing that she didn't have the money to pay tuition if it came to that.

"Hey, how's it going over here?" Sara asked stopping by their table. The relieved expression was clear as day on Felicity's face and Sara figured that alone told her everything that she needed to know. Grabbing Felicity's hand, she dragged her a few paces away from the table, Jamie taking Felicity's spot. "That bad huh?" The question was rhetorical but Felicity answered anyways.

"What do you think?" She shot back, slightly frustrated with how things were going tonight. "All he does is talk about his ex and how she left him."

"I'm sorry Felicity. I didn't realize he just recently got out a relationship." Her tone was sad.

"He didn't, it's been 3 years." Guilt flashed across Sara's face, sorry that she put her friend through this torture yet again. Felicity reached out and laid a hand on Sara's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Hey, it's not your fault." She tried to reassure her. "I know you were just trying to help me get out there but after a 5th unsuccessful blind date I think I've had enough of these if you don't mind." Sara nodded in understanding. "Now I think I shall take my leave and head home. Kinda just want to go home and curl up on the couch and eat cookie dough ice cream while watching corny chick flicks." Felicity smirked, knowing that was hers and Sara's tradition after a bad night.

Sara smiled, just glad her friend wasn't mad at her for setting her up another failed date. "Ok, make sure you save some ice cream for me as well. I should be home no later than 2 hopefully." The time only being 9:30.

"Ok, I'll see you later, tell Jamie bye for me and Dave as well."

"Sure thing." Sara gave Felicity a quick hug before returning back to the men.

Sighing, Felicity headed towards the exit making her way though the crowd. Once outside she breathed in deeply, relieved to be going home so she could forget about this night all together. She began the walk home, really wishing they had decided to drive to the club but figuring they both were going to be drinking that night they took a cab instead. She thought about hailing a cab, but cast that thought away as quickly as it came. It was Friday night, there was no way she would get a cab at this hour. Besides it would probably be quicker to just walk home then to stand on the side of the road trying to hail a cab when she could be spending that time dedicated to walking.

She strolled the busy sidewalk, passing people that were most likely headed to the club, at least from the way they were dressing she guessed that. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to deter the cold that was starting to nib at her skin. The idea of bringing some type of jacket or sweater escaped her when she first left the house. Brushing her hair out of the way, she started to second guess the idea of hailing a cab when a black sedan pulled up next to her. She stopped and stared as the back window slowly rolled down.

"Need a ride?" The smooth voice of the man shot tremors up her spine, and she sucked in a deep cool breath as she stared at the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. The blue eyes stared intensely at her, a small smirk adorned his face as he waited for her reply.

"I...um..uh..." She stuttered, biting her lip. For the life of her she couldn't find words to respond and she silently cursed herself for being such a nervous wrack in front of this man.

"Look, its cold outside, and you're shivering and as much as those heels makes your legs look really nice, I imagine they can't be very comfortable." Felicity looked down at the stilettos and knew he was right. It would take her at least 45 minutes to walk home and she was sure by then her feet would be killing her and she would be in pure agony. "You're heading home right?" She nodded, not trusting herself to speak yet. "See so please get in the car; my driver will gladly take you home. Besides it looks like it's going to rain."

Looking up at the sky, she watched the clouds move by as gray ones replaced their spot. Biting her lip once more, she mumbled an 'ok' as the man got out of the car and opened the door for her. He made a sweeping gesture with his arm signaling for her to get in, a smirk plastered on her face. Rolling her eyes at his pretend chivalry she slid onto the smooth seat. He climbed back in the car, no more than a few inches between them as he shut the door.

"So, where to?"

She muttered her response to the driver leaning herself slightly on the door, trying to keep as much distance between her and the beautifully sculptured man. The grin on his face alerted her to the fact that he most likely knew what she was doing, and as she sat next to him trying to ignore that stupid perfect smile on his face a realization hit her. She just got in a car with a man she knew absolutely nothing about. He could be a stalker for all she knew or worse, a murderer. Her breathing started to increase and the more she breathed in the harder it seemed to breathe out.

The man beside her most have known what was happening because he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey it's ok, no one wants to hurt you. Just want to make sure you get home safe and sound." The concern look that was etched on her face must have calmed her down because her breathing slowly returned back to normal. She gave a grateful nod and he smiled in returned removing his hand. She let out a long sigh staring at the rain drops that slowly trickled down the outside surface of the glass.

"Thanks," she replied finally finding her voice. "Sorry, I'm not usually like this. Actually that's a lie. I'm completely like this. I'm a nervous wreck most of the time. And I ramble a lot because when I get nervous I never know what to say or if what I'm saying is making it worse and I'm completely doing it right now, I'm just gonna shut up now." The blush heated her skin quickly.

The man stared at her with amused blue eyes before letting out a soft chuckle. "Let's start with something simple. What's your name?"

She was tempted not to answer with the truth, still not exactly sure about this stranger but as far as she could tell he really meant it when he said no one wanted to hurt her. Besides, no one could fake that kind of concern that he displayed so she settled with the truth. "Felicity. Felicity Smoak."

He gave her a dazzling smile before repeating her name, as if tasting it on his tongue. She had to admit, she liked the way it sounded on his tongue. The temptation to ask him just to say her name one more time was strong, but she wouldn't dare do that, wanting to spare the humility that was sure to insure with such a suggestion.

"Oliver." It was simple and straight to the point. Though she couldn't help but notice that he didn't give a last name. Before she could inquire about it the driver spoke up.

"Sir, we're here."

"Thank you Diggle." Oliver received a curt nod before getting out of the sedan and offering a hand to Felicity. "Miss Smoak."

She graciously placed her hand in his and he gently led her out of the car. She was grateful for the umbrella that appeared above her head as she stepped on to the sidewalk, though she was extremely confused as to where it came from in the first place.

"You know you don't have to walk me to my apartment."

"I'm aware." He smiled, walking beside her as she entered the code to enter her apartment complex. "But I want to." She looked up at him to see his eyes serious and staring at her witch such scrutiny. Her body flushed and she couldn't help the habit of biting her lip once more. She could only nod as she made her way up the steps stopping at her door.

Felicity cleared her throat not sure what she was suppose to say. It wasn't like they were on a date or anything, but then why was she desperately hoping that he would kiss her? "We're here." She whispered, not sure why but she felt like it was just one of those moments were anything louder than a whisper would disturb the atmosphere.

"Ya know, you really should stop biting this lip." Oliver's voice was strangely husky as he reached a hand up and plucked her bottom lip from her teeth with the pad of his thumb.

"Why?" She swallowed.

"For one thing, I think you were starting to draw blood." He smiled softly rubbing her bottom lip. "For another, it is far too distracting and you can leave a man with very indecent thoughts." His eyes were slowly dilated as he pierced her with his eyes.

"How indecent?" She mentally slapped herself. Why the hell did she ask that question? She swear she wished the ground would swallow her up a whole. Was she flirting with him; was he with her? Though that couldn't be possible, no way would this Adonis actually want her in any shape or form.

The long drawn out breath gave her a small hope that maybe, just maybe he was affected as much by her as she was by him. He slowly moved his hand away from her face, a look of sorrow etched on his face. "You should get inside." He cleared his throat, the spell that was between them broken.

She nodded her head, words escaping her. She reached for her house key trying to put the key in the slot but her hands were shaking so much that she kept missing. A hand grasped her shaking hand to steady it and she gasped at the shiver that went though her body. Never before had she felt so alive.

Oliver slowly guided her hand towards the lock. She could feel his breath at the nape of her neck and she couldn't help but shudder at the feeling. Once the key was in she pushed the door open, stepping through but turning at the threshold to face him. "Thank you for the ride home." She wanted to say so much more but she wasn't sure what and she didn't want to make herself look like an idiot in case she went on a rambling spree.

"You're welcome. Goodnight Felicity." He gave a soft smile, making his departure but not before hearing her whispered words.

"Goodnight Oliver."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts. Didn't think this story would be hit but I'm glad all of you are liking it so far. Hoping this chapter won't disappoint. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2**

She was going to kill Sara. That was her first thought when she opened her bag to grab a book and saw what her friend had left her. The word that was written on it made it 10 times worse. She rubbed her hand on her forehead, urging the headache that was sure to insure to be kept away. When she refused to tell Sara what happened between Oliver and her besides letting on his name, Sara didn't take too kindly to that.

Apparently Felicity was to tell or else and from the object that was in her bag, she guessed this was the 'or else' after she still refused to say anything. The good thing is she wasn't near people so she didn't have to really worry about it. She tried to calm her nerves before getting on with her day.

The morning breeze was chilly through the thin cotton of the sweater. Splashes of orange, yellow, and red covered the scenery. Some leaves scattered on the ground and some gently falling from branches.

The wood she sat on was slightly damp and cold causing a shiver to run up her spine. Thankfully, the coffee in her hands kept her warm. An expression of calm was displayed on her face as she leaned back onto the park bench. It had been a long hectic and tiring week, from homework to studying for 2 tests she had that week and a 5 page essay. And though she was for the majority use to the workload with it being her senior year in college it was hard balancing her school load from her workload.

She had started working at Grinders over the summer shortly before she moved into Sara's apartment. It wasn't her ideal job at first when she was looking for employment but with there being few job openings and she desperately needing the money she applied and a few days later she had the job. She didn't expect that she would come to love working at the coffee shop considering her expertise lied in computers, but the atmosphere and people grew on her. Grinders was a family business so most people were locals and had been going there for years. Every now and then you would get a new person to add to the clientele, but mostly it was just regulars so everyone kind of new everyone.

Mr. and Mrs. Scott owned Grinders and Felicity came to love them as second parents. They had a 16 year old son named Josh. He worked at the shop with Felicity, along with another employee, Ashley. This past week though, he had been sick leaving Felicity to work double shifts. By Friday night she was beat and Mrs. Scott took pity on her, giving her the next 2 nights to recuperate and get some rest.

She could blame her exhaustion on all the work she had to do for school or the fact that she worked more hours this week but she knew that wasn't the case at all. Sleep seemed to evade her every night this week and she knew exactly why.

Oliver.

It had been a long torturous week with him constantly on her mind, and not once had she seen him since the night they met. Not that she was expecting to see him again. It's not like they planned on going out, but that night she felt something and they way he looked at her and spoke she was positive he felt something too. She wish she had gotten his number. With no way to contact him she was stuck with waiting for him to make the next move. That is if he was ever going to make a move of course.

Slightly frustrated, she took a deep breath grabbing the book she had intended to read this morning before her thoughts had strayed. The book was called 'Seduction'. She wasn't one to read much in this type of genre but after the confrontation with Oliver she figured it couldn't hurt. She didn't want to seduce him though.

_But you do!_

That little voice inside her head screamed at her and she begged it to shut up.

_I do NOT want to seduce Oliver._

She chanted those words in her head a few times, hoping the more she said it the more likely it would become the truth. But his intense blue eyes were so vivid when she closed her eyes she swore she could almost see him standing in front of her every time she blinked. It was one her favorite features of him. The way they could be bright and sparkle with a hint of amusement one second and then dark and intense as if a storm was about to pass the next.

A groan escaped her lips and she tried to force her attention on the book once more. Leading her thoughts anyone else except on Oliver. But each passing word conjured up an image of _him_ caressing her naked thigh, of _his_ fingers gliding softly up her exposed stomach up to her breast to fondle it gently before slowly trailing back down pass her navel and settling right above her womanhood. The thought of _his _tongue tracing the path that his fingers detoured on took her breath away and made her squeeze her thighs together. A small whimper left her mouth as she realized the fact of the matter. She wanted him!

"Want who?" A shriek left her lips and she almost passed out from said man staring down at her with his full 6'1" height and a smirk plastered dead on his face.

xXx

Oliver Queen stood in front of Felicity taking her in. Her hair was in a ponytail with loose curls framing her face. She wore a pair of blue jeans and brown boots that matched her jacket over a white t-shirt. She looked good. Too good. When he came here he was hoping by seeing her that he would realize that whatever he thought was feeling was just a fluke and a momentary lapse of judgment. He had women lining up at the door to be with him, but yet she was that one that tempted him the most. The one that was constantly on his mind the past week. And as much as he tried to avoid it by keeping himself busy it always came back full force by the time he was ready to call it a night and sleep.

Now here he was staring at a flush face, with a book in her hand that read 'Seduction'. He didn't realize she was into those type of books.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, smirk still complimenting his face, waiting for her to answer his question. His eyes danced between hers and the book that lay forgotten in her hands, but it wasn't forgotten for long because once she realized what he was staring at she quickly hid the book behind her back as if she had been caught doing something that she wasn't supposed to. It reminded him of when he was a boy and he used to try and steal cookies from the cookie jar, but his mother would always catch him eating them and for some reason he use to always try to hide them behind his back. Like that would actually make a difference considering crumbs would adore his face and the cookie jar would be right next to him open.

It was no different from the situation he was witnessing right now. Felicity was caught red handed but maybe she thought that he didn't catch the title of the book. In any case though, her red face, dilated pupils, and clenched thighs told him everything he needed to know.

She was turned on.

Naughty Felicity.

"So," he prodded, amusement taking placing in his eyes. She clearly was having trouble responding.

"Oh...um...no one," she cleared her throat as she quickly placed the book in her bag. For a second he was relieved with her response, but then he felt a sense of disappointment that it wasn't him she was referring to. Obviously her stutter confirmed that she was lying but to which one he wasn't sure. "What are you doing here?"

Now it was his turn to have trouble speaking.

He didn't know why he would think of him just showing up wouldn't arise her suspicions. Them only meeting once and haven't seen each other in a week would make anyone question what he was doing there. However, he couldn't tell her the real reason he was there. He couldn't tell her that after the long week he had out of state that as soon as he flew in this morning he wanted to see her, for reasons he still couldn't explain.

As soon as he landed he had Diggle take him to her apartment only to find that she wasn't there. Thankfully, her roommate was there and gave him some locations of where she could possibly be, and oddly enough she gave up the information rather quickly for his liking but she had a strange gleam in her eyes. And he knew that she knew who he really was.

After going to 3 of the locations he finally found Felicity here. Sitting on a park bench reading a provocative novel.

"I'm just passing through." He gave her a smile that he hoped looked convincing. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell her the truth when he himself wasn't sure where his head was right now, regarding her. "Mind if I sit?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure." She scrambled to move her bag to give him a place to sit. A coffee cup still rested in her hands. The white of her knuckles squeezing the cup indicated that she was nervous.

Was she nervous because of him? Or because she was caught reading something that she probably didn't want anyone to see?

Either way, Oliver wanted her to feel calm around him so he settled for some small talk.

"Do you come here every morning?"

"Not usually." The grip on the cup eased a little and he was grateful that she was slowly relaxing. "I normally don't have the time. With work and school I barely have time for anything else."

"Do you work and go to school everyday?"

"Pretty much. My classes aren't everyday but when I don't have class I'm working."

"Even on the weekends?"

She smiled, giving a slight nod. "Yeah, I try to take any extra shifts when I can." The appalled look on his face made her give out a short laugh. "What can I say; I need the money."

"When do you get time to spend it relaxing or with family and friends."

He didn't miss the cringe that crossed her face.

"That bad?"

"Not exactly. My family is just well...my family. Sorry that makes no sense at all. I guess you could say that I've always been the outcast." A sad smile adored her face as she stared at him.

The look she gave him tugged at his heart. A sense of protection swept through him and he knew he wanted to protect her from anything that would cause her harm and dampen her mood. For whatever reason, he wanted to know more about her, which was completely unlike him. He didn't do the get to know someone, especially when it came to women. His track record with women wasn't so good, but he always treated the woman he was with with respect. However, what he didn't do was get to know them. Commitment and him was a no.

Not that he was expecting him and Felicity to get together but the feelings that were stirring up in him reminded him of when he was younger and had once upon a time cared deeply for someone.

He cleared his throat, trying to wipe those memories from his head. "Any brothers and sisters?"

"Two of each actually."

Oliver whistled. "Pretty big family you got there."

"Yeah, didn't really seem that way. I was usually by myself. My mom wasn't exactly pleased when I didn't want to be in pageants and do girly things like tea and shopping. I was the shy girl. I wasn't like my sisters who enjoyed being the center of attention. I was perfectly fine with tinkering with things and spending time with my dad.

"Daddy's girl are you?" He grinned, a row of perfect white teeth glimmering in the sunlight.

"Yeah." The smile she gave him was the first genuine smile she gave him of the day. If it wasn't for him already sitting it would have brought him to his knees.

"How about a walk?" Oliver offered already standing up and extending a hand to her. It was clear that he wasn't taking no for an answer. She must have realized that as well because she gave a sigh of defeat and placed her hand in his.

Helping her up, he grabbed her bag with his other hand. She started to protest but the look he gave her shut her up quickly.

"I'm not an invalid ya know," Felicity mumbled.

"I'm aware. So what book were you reading?"

Felicity slightly paled and Oliver couldn't help the smirk that slowly covered his face. He knew exactly what she was reading, but he figured he would toy with her a little, just to see her squirm.

She gulped.

"Nothing, it was just reading material for class." She avoided eye contact with him and the way her pulse point throbbed Olivier knew she was becoming nervous.

"What class?"

"Science." She practically shouted. He was tempted to put her out of her misery but this was just too fun.

"Really? Hm, I guess that makes sense." He rubbed a finger on his chin as if he was contemplating something.

"What does?" The confused look she gave him was exactly what he was expecting from her.

He stared down at her. "Well I mean I'm guessing its about the body since it is called Seduction." He tried his hardest to maintain a serious look, but his lips were twitching, ready to break out into a smile.

She turned her head to stare straight. Her chin raised up and he already knew that she was determined not to say anything. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He shook his head, a smile slipping past his demeanor. "Well that's too bad. Good thing I have your bag right here and can just check myself." He patted the bag on his shoulder already opening it.

"Wait! Oliver you don't-"

He stopped walking and his hand paused in the middle of the bag. Shocked eyes stared into the bag before snapping to hers and then re-snapping to the bag to do a double take. She bit her lip and a deep red flushed her body. She watched as he tried to regain his composure. This time when he looked at her the widest grin she ever seen graced his features, which only meant one thing.

Trouble.

She lowered her head to the ground, trying to do everything but look at him and what she was sure he was about to do next.

This time he grabbed the object and pulled it out. "Felicity, I think you have some explaining to do."

Felicity took a deep breath before slowly lifting her head. And there in front of here was an 8-inch blue dildo staring directly at her and the worst part is, Oliver's name was scribbled on it.

Oh yeah. She was definitely going to kill Sara.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: SO it's definitely been a while and I have no excuse for my absence except life kept me doing other things so I apologize to all my readers and reviewers. But I hope you guys are ready for some more Intimate! =D _**

**_Chapter is shorter than my others but this is just me trying to get back into writing this story, other ones will be longer hopefully. _**

**_Sorry for any mistakes, being my own beta makes it hard for me to catch everything so if you see any lemme know. And with that said, Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 3**

Cold coffee rested in her tightening grasp. Her eyes remained glued on the object. Of all the things Sara could have put in her bag it had to be a damn dildo. And just her luck, it had to be found by the one person it was intentionally about.

It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't feel Oliver's eyes on her.

Studying her.

Waiting for a response.

"Felicityyy..." Oliver taunted, smirking. She wanted to wipe that smile off his face, no matter how good he looked.

Damn Sara!

"It's my roommate's," she blurted and then cringed at how that sounded. "I mean, it's mine but she's the one that wrote your name on it." And then she became horrified at basically announcing that she owned a dildo.

The predatory look he gave her unnerved her, and the slow steps he took towards her added to that fact. He waited until he was mere inches away from her face before speaking.

"Tell me Felicity, do you think of me when using this?" He murmured, his breath washing over her lips, enticing her to lean forward just a little more and capture his lips, but she resisted.

"Of course not," she replied, breathlessly, and though it seemed like she was lying, she wasn't, not really. She had just bought that dildo a few days ago and it was still technically brand new since she hadn't used it yet; therefore, she could honestly say that she hadn't thought of him. Now, her other contraption that was currently held in her bed side drawer was a totally different story, but she certainly wasn't going to tell Oliver that.

He hummed. "That's a shame."

She was speechless. Did he actually want her to be thinking of him while doing _that_? That was unlikely; no guy that looked like Oliver could possibly be interested in her, right? But there was definitely something between them; at least she hoped she wasn't the only one feeling the spark between them.

And then before she knew it, he was a few feet away, and she already missed his closeness.

Someone hated her, she was sure. It wasn't fair to be teased with something that stood so deliciously in front of her but she was sure she couldn't have. He was like the jock in high school and she was the one that was between invisible and the girl you go to when you need tutoring help. Though, she definitely wouldn't mind tutoring him.

The gentle grasp on her arm brought her out of her thoughts as she stared at Oliver shocked.

He pulled her closer.

Was he making a move?

She almost leaned into his touch when a gentle breeze swirled around her and she heard the turning of wheels. Apparently, a group of bicyclists decided to breeze by and Oliver had merely pulled her closer, just so she wouldn't be in their way. She was slightly disappointed that he didn't want her close or his own merit.

The weird glances she received from a few of the bicyclists put her on edge. Did they realize she didn't belong with Oliver either?

One of the guys' winked at her as a grin was plastered on his face. She blushed at the attention but then finally caught on what he was actually grinning about.

"Oh my god, Oliver! Put that away!" She reached for the dildo that was making a buzzing noise as it vibrated, but he held it out of reach.

He chuckled at she huffed and jumped for the item, one arm reaching while the other still held tightly to her coffee cup. At this view he could see her bosom jiggle nicely and he admired the way she filled out her t-shirt. His momentary lack of concentration though proved useful since Felicity was able to knock the item out of his hand as it rolled on the cement.

By now, they accumulated a crowd of people observing them.

Felicity was too shocked and embarrassed to move and pick up the item. Oliver couldn't help but be amused at all the attention they were getting. He was ready to reach down and pick up the dildo, but unfortunately someone beat him to it

"Miss, I believe this item belongs to you," the officer said, rising up with dildo in hand, still vibrating.

Felicity was mortified, but she silently reached for it, quickly stashing it away in her bag that Oliver still held. She wondered how the officer stayed so calm and collected as dealing with something so intimate, but the reddening on his face at least shown that he was just as uncomfortable in this situation as she was.

"Sorry officer, I told her she shouldn't be playing with it and that it's not a toy." Oliver grinned.

The officer glared his throat. "Just keep it put away. Items such as that aren't permitted here." The stern look he gave them clearly meant business and once he was sure the two culprits understood he walked off. Felicity was thankful that he merely just gave them a warning

"Look what you did." Oliver teased.

"Me?!" Felicity was livid. "I can't believe you just did that. That was the most horrifying moment ever. And really? It's not a toy?" She scoffed, reaching for her bag and snatching it out of Oliver's arms. She stalked away murmuring about men and how infuriating they were.

Oliver followed her, slightly guilty for putting her through such an ideal. He could tell that she was the innocent type and was definitely shy about those sorts of things.

"Felicity, I apologize. I didn't mean to take things that far."

She huffed and turned to look at him. She had to admit, he did look slightly guilty. "I know. It's fine." She lied. It certainly wasn't fine but she wasn't truly mad at Oliver. Besides, it was all Sara's fault as far as Felicity was concerned. And as soon as she got back to her apartment, she was killing her roommate. That was a guarantee.

"Sir," Felicity and Oliver both turned at the sound of another voice. "You have a meeting to get to that we should be leaving for."

Oliver grimaced; nodding his head at the man that Felicity recognized from the night she met Oliver.

"Alright, thanks Diggle." Diggle stepped away from the duo, giving Oliver his space to say his goodbyes. "Are you free tomorrow?"

The questioned surprised Felicity; she wasn't exactly expecting Oliver to actually want to see her again if this question was leading to where she thought it was going.

"I am."

"How about coffee or maybe lunch tomorrow?"

Felicity couldn't help but feel giddy at the moment. _Be cool. Be cool. _"Sure, lunch sounds great." She shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing. "There's a place called Grinders a few blocks from here if you want to meet there."

Oliver wasn't fooled though, her dildo said otherwise. "Grinders it is then." He smiled at her. "I will see you tomorrow, Felicity."

"Tomorrow." She grinned at him as he strolled off. She was most definitely curious on who Oliver was, considering she knew little to none about him except his first name.

The grin stayed on her face throughout her morning. She was seeing Oliver again tomorrow and she was still most definitely murdering Sara when she got home.

**_A/N: Felicity's payback will be in the next chapter. Mwahaha. Reviews are greatly appreciated._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you to the few that reviewed, and those who saved and followed. You are appreciated. =]**_

**Chapter 4**

The jingle of keys outside the door alerted Felicity of the arrival of her roommate. She had been home a few hours by now. After saying goodbye to Oliver this morning she had found a spot underneath a nearby tree to read her book as she had originally planned to do.

To her dismay, she barely got through the first chapter. Thoughts of Oliver plagued her mind. So after an hour of reading the same page over and over she scraped the idea of pretending to read and decided to run some errands.

Sara wasn't the one to make sure bills were paid and groceries were in the house. Though, she always did have her share of the money on time so Felicity didn't mind the task of making sure things got done when needed.

And now with bills paid and groceries in the apartment, Felicity sat on the couch, studying for an upcoming test. With plans for tomorrow, she wanted to make sure she got in as much studying as she could, especially since her lack of concentration was sure to make her take twice as long to go over the material.

"Hey," Sara greeted, smiling as she barged into the apartment, bags dropping on to the floor.

"Hey, what's with all the bags?" Felicity glanced up, hand still writing down notes.

Sara grinned. "I have a hot date tonight."

"You have one every weekend. You just wanted to go shopping." Felicity smirked, glancing down at her papers to make sure she was writing correct information.

Laughing, Sara hung up her jacket and grabbed her bags to take them to her room. "Actually, tonight I'm meeting Jamie's parents for the first time so I want to make a good impression. Shopping was just a bonus." She made her way to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle of it and taking notice of the now full stock fridge. "Grocery shopping?"

"Yes, since we both knew you were never going to do it." Felicity smiled, watching her friend plop in the seat next to her.

Sara grinned at the truth in that statement. "Please tell me you got the shampoo I use? I ran out a few days ago and now my hair doesn't smell like strawberries anymore and Jamie loves strawberries," she pouted at the prospect of not having strawberry smelling hair.

"I did." Sara's eyes lit up at that. "You want to tell me why you're just now meeting Jamie's parents? You've guys been dating for the past year or so; I was sure you already met them my now."

Sara shook her head. "He wanted to introduce me a few months ago but his parents had spent time traveling and they just got back last night apparently. And technically we've only been dating for a little under a year. The first few months were more of friends with benefits kind of thing."

Felicity huffed at that.

"Speaking of friends with benefits," a sly smile appeared on Sara's face. "What's happening between you and a Mr. Oliver Queen?"

"Queen?"

Sara stared at her friend's confused face. Realization settled in quickly.

"Oh my god, you seriously don't know who you've been talking to this whole time?"

"Oliver queen? As in the rich and famous Oliver Queen?" Felicity's words were spoken slowly as she tried to take in what her friend was telling her. Her studying and note taking lay completely forgotten on the coffee table.

"The one and only. I was sure you knew when you refused to tell me about him and he showed up on our doorstep looking for you."

Felicity paled at the news. She was practically talking to a celebrity and didn't even know it, how embarrassing! And then her thoughts transferred to what happened earlier today in the park.

"And now thanks to you he probably thinks I'm a sex crazed female."

"Wait, what?" Sara was completely at a loss of what Felicity was referring to.

Felicity stared down her friend as she told Sara what went down that day. By the time Felicity finished the story Sara was in tears from laughter.

"You're serious?" Sara spoke through giggles.

"Of course I'm serious. It was so humiliating," Felicity pouted.

A few chuckles escaped Sara's mouth as she tried to reign in her laughter. When she had put the dildo in Felicity's bag earlier that morning she had no idea that Oliver would stumble upon it. And even though Oliver had stopped by in search of Felicity, she thought the most that would happen is Felicity would be flustered the whole time while talking to Oliver knowing she had a dildo with his name on it. She never could have imagined that this would have happened, but she was definitely pleased with the results.

"I hate you," Felicity grumbled.

"Hey, I warned you. You shouldn't have refused to tell me who mystery man was." Sara smirked.

"I'm seeing him again tomorrow for lunch." The smile on her face spoke of her excitement but inside she was a nervous wreck. It was bad enough that she seemed to have a hard time talking to him, but knowing now that he was a celebrity - what do you even say to a celebrity?

The smirk on Sara's face was replaced with cautiousness. "Just be careful with this guy, okay? Oliver Queen is known to be a playboy and I don't want to see you get hurt." The concern was clear in her voice, and Felicity took her words to heart.

Sara was usually the happy-go-getter and nothing really fazed her, but when she became all solemn it was hard not to take her seriously for she was rarely the downer type.

"It's not a date or anything." _I think._ Felicity wasn't exactly sure what to call it, but now knowing who he really is, it didn't seem possible that he was actually into someone like her.

Sara nodded and then slowly grinned. "Maybe you guys can be friends with benefits. I know you said you weren't sure if you ready to start another relationship since what happened last time but to who better get you over your runt then having amazing sex with someone like Oliver Queen." She sighed all dreamily. "I bet he has amazing hands."

Felicity hit her on her arm. "You have Jamie."

"Protective of your future lover are we?"

"He's not my lover."

"Yet." Sara winked rising from the couch, and Felicity's face tinged red. "Seriously though, maybe this is what you need and there's nothing wrong with two consensual adults having sex. Just make sure emotions don't get involved, that's never a good thing."

"You're one to talk," Felicity responded referring to her and Jamie.

"My point exactly. We may have started off okay, but feelings got into the mix and a lot of shit happened. You saw what I went through, and it wasn't pretty." Sara smiled softly at her friend, remembering all the bad and how Felicity was there for her every step of the way. She didn't want to see her go through the same, and though it eventually worked out for her and Jamie, there was a lot of heartbreak and tears.

"I know," she smiled back in return. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Good, that's all I ask."

Felicity was grateful for having a friend like Sara, and though she was definitely loud and crazy at times, she knew she could count on her whenever. She slightly felt bad for what she decided to do to Sara for revenge, and contemplated telling her before it happened. Honestly, their antics were kind of childish and if one of them didn't call a truce, it would be a while before it was over.

As Sara made her way to her room, Felicity was about ready to blabber what she had done.

"Oh, I so can't wait to tell Jamie what happened to you today. I'm sure his face will be priceless." Sara grinned mischievously.

_Screw it, _Felicity thought.

She deserved every bit that was going to happen to her, and as Sara started to get ready for her date tonight Felicity listened in, waiting.

And when she heard what she was waiting for she silently did a countdown in her head.

_ 3..._

_ 2..._

_ 1..._

"Felicity!"

_Checkmate. _Felicity smirked.

_**A/N: Any guesses at what Felicity did?**_


End file.
